


Soulful Mix

by Starlagirl



Series: Soulful Creations [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Gastertale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Green souled child, Half monster half human, Ink Sans is a father now!, Ink still loves you, Multi, Nightmare Sans likes you, Pregnant Reader, Skelepreggy, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sequel to Soulful Colors) it had been a full year and your suddenly released only to find that Ink was missing. You and another Sans named Dream go to find him. What hidden dangers could have taken Ink? What do you do when another skeleton likes you just like you like Ink?<br/>(Ink Sans x Reader x Nightmare Sans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error Rests and Ink Is Missing...And Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Soulful Colors.

It has been a few weeks since I noticed something wrong with Error, he keeps nodding off and sometimes sleeping on that transparent computer he can make from thin air and me or Swap would have to wake him up. Today was the worst of his days as he finally put that computer away and slumped to the ground. I rushed over to him and lay his head across my lap as I look at him worriedly. He groans and looks up weakly "your able to leave now....I need to sleep" suddenly his form goes back to his original and the souls disappear into a portal nearby and the portal disappears. "Error? Are you alright?" his eyes were half lidded as error signs surround him again. "i-I-I wi-i-ill be" I became worried for my friend but a portal just opens up and I pick him up, going to one of those string bed he makes for me and Swap. I put him down and he instantly falls asleep.

"See you later Error....have a good rest" I walked back toward the black portal and walked through, seeing Ink's room. I felt a bit unsteady after so long of being in the real world that I stumbled and fell. What got me the most was the strong feeling of misery in my soul that I flinched. Ink? I got up and looked around, noticing that he wasn't anywhere in the room and the door was covered in claw marks. I panicked and went out of his room to see the place was in a similar state and Papyrus was on the floor, cracks in his skull and unconscious. "P-Papyrus?" I walked down the steps cautiously, swiveling my head around for any intruders before rushing over and inspecting him. He had weird black stains on him and the cracks were all over his arms and legs, whoever the intruder was, did a number on Papyrus, now I just need to find Ink.

'(Y/N)....' I snapped my head up at the voice and I got up, looking around the ruined home "Ink? Where are you?!" now I'm really worried as my only reply was silence and an aching soul. I felt like crying but that won't help my situation any....I'll go check out the rest of the house, maybe find a clue of where and when...and find out what this gooey black stuff was all around. There was red and pink ink stains leading down towards their basement, Ink didn't allow me down there for some reason, maybe he will forgive me for going down now.

I walked down carefully, trying not to slip on whatever black goo this was, cause it definitely was weird looking and I don't want it all over me. As soon as I go down completely, I'm met with what appears to be another skeleton in yellow clothing and I became defensive immediately "and who in blazes are you?" I said with an attitude, scared it might be what caused all of this. But my fears went down completely as the skeleton turned around with a happy vibe but is frowning. When he sees me however, he perks up and to my surprise, runs over to me. I flinch back, still cautious and he stops a few feet away. "Hi there! My names Dream Sans? What's yours?" he sounded like Swap....like a sweet innocent cinnamon roll.

"My names (y/n), it's uhh...it would be nice to meet you if my boyfriend weren't missing and your snooping around" I said as my cold demeanor begins washing away and he panics. "YOUR INK'S GIRLFRIEND? OH MY GOSH! HE NEVER TOLD ME!" I flinched slightly at his volume but became curious. "He never told me about you...where is he though" Dream frowns and shows a worried look "I'm not sure, but I felt my brother was here and decided to look..." more questions than answers "and is your brother.....does he umm...summon black goop or something?" gestures to the stairs that are covered in the stuff. Dream Sans is looking nervous but he nods "y-yeah, that would be Nightmare..." all this information is killing my brain so I sit down and Dream sits down next to me "how did all of this even happen? And as soon as I got back!" 

Dream sighs and looks sad "why would Nightmare want Ink? Usually it would be me he is after....or to corrupt more people" corrupt? That's what his brother does? I leaned backwards and whine dramatically, wishing I could see Ink again as my soul painfully tugs. "Hey, why don't we try and find him? I need to know my buddy is safe, and you want your boyfriend back, right?" he said with a cheerful manner. How can this small skeleton be so cheerful if a friend was possibly kidnapped? I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to him "you got any monster food? Papyrus is injured upstairs" he looks through his clothes and brings out a piece of candy as he runs up the stairs and I get up and follow, saddened. I want Ink back.....


	2. Horrortale, Quite Horrific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Horrortale...You all know how that goes :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta remember, I pulled this off my quotev account for you all :)  
> So it's not the best but it's decent

Papyrus was slowly waking up but looking like he didn't want to with how pained he looks "S-SANS...?" I shake my head as he looks up and he suddenly smiles and hugs me "(Y/N)!" I giggled slightly and hugged back "ISN'T THAT DREAM SANS?" I let go of him and nod as he looks around. I watch as his face morphs into one of shock and disbelief "WHO DESTROYED OUR HOUSE AND WHERE'S SANS?!" I shushed him quietly as my soul ached again "don't worry Papyrus, we will find him, I just need help" I looked to Dream Sans who was looking around with a scared expression. "I CAN HELP! WE NEED TO FIND MY BROTHER AND FAST!" Papyrus gets up and gives an air of determination as he brings out a spray can and suddenly is spraying the walls and the circle becomes a portal "COME BACK IN TIME FOR DINNER....AND BRING SANS WITH YOU..Please.." he starts tearing up and I hug the big guy. "Everything will be okay Paps, I'll see you soon" Dream curiously pokes the portal and I giggles before running through, causing him to gasp. 

Ink Sans' POV:

I felt miserable as I rattle the chains fiercely before becoming exhausted. Today (y/n) was supposed to come back to me....footsteps sound from near my prison cell and out crawls the devil spawn himself, Nightmare. He chuckled at my hateful glance, walking ever closer, appendages swinging with him. "It would be much simpler if you just submitted and joined me" I didn't respond and he got angry at this.

"I heard your little girlfriend is back~" he said in a sing song voice and I panicked. "Leave her alone!" I writhed in the chains holding me down, wishing they would just snap so I could find my brush and leave. Nightmare laughs and his expression turns gleeful at my anger "your useless as you are, your not stopping me!" I sighed and calmed down, feeling my bones crack a bit more. I could faintly feel the panic in (y/n)'s soul as the bond pulsed, but Nightmare didn't need to know she is my bond mate....Nightmare growled at how calm I became and slapped my skull with one of his appendages and I flinched. "I will be back later for your answer, you better join me, or else" he gripped my head tightly before letting go and walking away.

Please (y/n), stay safe.....

Dream Sans' POV:

"Oh dear, Papyrus is an expert on transportation but...." we ended up in Horrortale from the looks of the atmosphere and by the Sans in front of us. The Sans was staring, crazy eye and curious, axe on shoulder and a hand on the stand he stood behind. (y/n) instantly waved and said a hello and I grabbed her wrist. This wasn't a very friendly Sans and I felt that she should probably know. But she just looked back at my cautious expression and took back her wrist, walking over to Horrortale Sans.

"Hello sir, how are you?" she said politely and Horrortale Sans just stared as she got closer. "(y-y/n)!" I said in a warning tone, already feeling the sadistic vibe coming off of Horrortale Sans in waves as he began smirking. "wantahotdog? Itwillfillyouup" Horrortale replied, fast and steady, still understandable. (y/n) nods with a smile and I freak, running over to her as she gets closer. Horrortale Sans grabs her wrist and pulls her forward, axe ready to chop as an insane look overtakes him "one headdog co-" I grab (y/n) as she shrieks and bolt right towards the woods, leaving Horrortale to stand there, annoyed.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME!" she shrieked as we ran. "Eheh....guess you could say Horrortale is uhh...quite horrific" she deadpans slightly, exasperated. "Really Paps? Really?!" I laughed nervously, panting from exhaustion as I stop "I could *pants* I could lead us elsewhere..." she instantly nods and I chuckle, holding my hand out to her. "Then grab my hand and we will be off" she does so and all that I leave behind is golden wisps of magic.

Nightmare's POV:

I watches as they disappeared from Horrortale. For some reason, that girl of Ink's was making my soul give off a tingly feeling and I disliked it, I can't like anybody, they will just turn on me or become pathetic!

I turned to Horrortale Sans to see him frowning and I grinned. "Don't worry, you will have your fun in due time~" I sang with a chuckle, enjoying how his expression turns maniacal again. I walk away and look for my shadow door, wondering why my soul even cares enough to love? I growled, petty emotions like love won't get me anywhere, I don't even know the ladies name!

I looked at the Papyrus guarding the door and I became pissed, impaling him with one of my appendages as I opened it and stepped into complete darkness. I'll take care of Dream shortly.


	3. GasterSans Is A Perv But Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster Sans...Ya Perv! XD

Dream's way of transportation was certainly interesting if not gut wrenching. It felt like I was begin squeezed and pulled this way and that, like I was splitting apart. Once it settled I instantly toppled to the cold ground, covered in snow. Snow....Snowdin? Dream pat my back as I felt my insides wanting to come out and onto the ground. "I'm so sorry! I thought you might have experienced it already!"

"It's umm....wow I feel like I wanna barf" I said, feeling like doing that. Dream looked panicky and I couldn't allow that. It took me awhile but I eventually got the hang of the feeling and got up slowly. "So....are we in Snowdin?" Dream nods and starts walking, me following behind him. "Yup! This is Gastertale! We could get more info if we find GasterSans! Though....he's kinda a pervert and troublemaker.." Dream trails off, a bit of sweat coming down his skull. "That sounds umm....interesting? But I can't base him off of what others say alone. He might be a nice guys and just uhh....misunderstood...?" shoot, that's what I said about that other Sans in Horrortale! I cringed and Dream didn't notice as we reached the skeleton brothers' house, looking the same as Swaps and DimensionTale's. Dream knocks as I waited and there was an instant reply, by a very tall and smoking, literally smoking, skeleton. He looked down lazily before smirking at us "hello again Dream and who might this young lady be?" he had the figure of Sans except taller and umm...skull cracks and yellow eyes?

He pulled my hand up and bent down before kissing it with a seductive look and I shivered. Dream swatted him away with an angry blush and I could finally see what he meant by....perverted. There's a loud voice from inside and GasterSans turns his head back "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK PAPYRUS, GOT PATROL TO DO" he yelled out and the loud voice replied back but I couldn't understand the language. GasterSans nods and steps out "okay soo....you guys need something?" Dream instantly perks up "actually, yes we do, do you know if Nightmare Sans has come here recently?" the tall skeleton scratches the back of his skull in thought "uhhh......not that I know of? He could have been here without my noticing...why?" Dream suddenly loses his hyper demeanor and sighs.

"My brother may have kidnapped Ink...or worse" GasterSans' eyesockets widen and he frowns "I'm pretty sure I now know who the girl is....your the one Ink wanted to mark, am I correct?" I blushed and nodded, wondering how he knew about the marking and I gave him a questioning look, which he only wiggled his....bony? eyebrows to. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I suddenly felt Ink's misery in my soul and almost fell to the ground with how weak my knees have become. GasterSans had to literally hold me upright and Dream was flailing his arms around "ARE YOU OKAY (Y/N)! IS IT WHAT I SAID, OR MAYBE YOU HAD ENOUGH OF THE PERVERT?" at the last one, GasterSans shot him a glare "heyy!"

I shook my head as the pain got worse "Ink....he's in so much pain" I felt like crying again but that wouldn't help Ink but GasterSans seems to have noticed and hugged me "hey now, keeping things bottled in won't help anyone at all, just let it out" I felt Dream hug me from behind as well "that's right, for once, the pervert is correct, keeping it bottled in won't help in the long run!" I instantly let it out, wailing at the pain Ink is feeling and feeling useless to stop it, it was like a searing pain and it didn't help that I know he could be getting tortured or close to being killed and I can't stop it. What I didn't notice was GasterSans giving a sad look at me as I nuzzled into his jacket. "Heh, I know what it feels like to have a bond with someone and feel their pain" (y/n) looks up curiously and he chuckles. "Frisk is mine, and every time they do genocide, I feel what they feel....so I know not to keep it in or it will consume me" he leads me and Dream into the house and sits us down.

"My bro is making spaghetti, just watch out for the sauce, heh, he may accidentally put glitter in it" I didn't know what he meant by that warning but a taller dark clothed skeleton entered the living room and I instantly knew it was Papyrus, no one can make that smile other than him. He looks curious "YOU DIDN'T SAY WE HAD GUESTS SANS, I WOULD HAVE MADE MORE!" I smiles at his words as he set down two plates of.....yup that is some glittery spaghetti, but eh, I'm not the one eating it. I try to wipe the tears away but they are still going steadily and I stop trying and Dream looks sadly at me as I sink into the couch. The pain and misery is there but...among that is hope, hope I will stay safe... I end up falling asleep before I even knew it, Dream trying to get me back up.

Nightmare's POV:

Heh, she fell asleep to my magic? How interesting...even more intriguing is the fact that Dream doesn't know I'm here, is he slipping? I chuckled with that thought, might as well make this little trip interesting and meet this brat of Ink's.


	4. Nightmares And Nightmare Sans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Sans visits your sleep.....and Gaster Sans is still perverted o3o

I don't know how I fell asleep without even feeling tired but I think I may have. I was in a dark place, surrounded by screaming blobbed figures and it slightly creeped me out. I ran, swerving around them and had bumped into one in my blind panic. I fell to the ground and looked up, I froze. It was Ink and he looked to be bleeding out and I screamed. "Ink!?" I felt panic and fear wash over me as I got up and tried touching him, only to get stuck on him. Turns out he was a grey blobbed and goopey figure as well. It started pulling me in and I screamed, eyes widened and hand outstretched. I lost my sight with my head but I felt a soft hand take mine and I was suddenly yanked out and a voice chuckles, sounding like a Sans.

I fell into another dream, this time of my high school years as people picked on me relentlessly and I had ignored them. Ahh...this was when my best friend practically ripped my tiger drawing apart and smeared lipstick all over my face....I didn't even notice anyone else was watching as I heard her words. "Your art sucks, why did I ever hang out with you? You should just die along with the rest of the trash!" I had always tried to forget my 16 year old times and now?....now I was dreaming them, so freaking grand! I felt like withering in on myself but a hand went to my shoulder and I jolted, the same soft touch....I tried looking back but the dream instantly shifted, the only thing I saw was a blue eye.

I was now drawing Asgore and Toriel as they came up on the news for the third time. By then I had lost all my friends but I didn't mind, they hated monsters just because they were dangerous looking. Things always got violent at this time just a month after monsters appeared. It was at this moment that we had gotten robbed and beaten a bit, no scarring but it did take awhile to heal. I watched as they beat me and mom into submission before taking what they wanted, which was apparently our tv and jewelry. I held back tears and fell to my knees. I had completely forgotten this one, just wanting to forget it for good and be happy still....I see the dream disappear as someone pets my head but I don't bother looking, wrapped up in my new found misery.

Nightmare's POV:

Seeing her stuck in that Ink Sans blob....actually had my soul feel pained to the point where I yanked her out before sending her to another nightmare, this time in her memories. Whatever this place was, she hated it. I watched a younger version of her get chewed out and smeared in this red stuff and being told she should just die like the rest of the trash. I felt my soul ache worse and I hated it. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and almost saw me completely until I decided to change the nightmare and away from this place. Unfortunately.....we landed in an even worse one than the other two combined. In this one, I had watched her and her mother be beat by people in black face masks as dark as my bones and I winced, feeling my soul wanting to kill those men for some reason. She fell to her knees and held back tears that were threatening to spill and I couldn't resist but to pat her head softly.

Now....now I guess it is time to meet her fully, she is completely vulnerable, it would be easy to corrupt and turn her. The dream was blank, completely white just so she could see how terrifying I was. This will make it easier to make her part of my useless rabble of an army. But when I approached her form, it was crying and my soul shook with guilt, why? It was what I usually did so what was the matter with my soul?!

I growled and she froze and turned to look at me. Her (e/c) orbs were glistening with tears and her (h/l) (h/c) was shining in the white realm of her dreams. I frowned at her and walked towards her, stopping just a few feet away, my back appendages barely making a move. "So your (y/n).....seems I haven't formally introduced myself~" I said with a smirk but she was staring far more than I was comfortable with. She got up with a determined look and I felt the slap before I saw it coming. "YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK INK! WHERE IS HE!" she screamed, negative energy flowing through her. My head shot back to hers and I felt anger finally overcome guilt as I wrapped her in a choke hold with my hand, lifting her up. "Maybe you should stop worrying about him and worry more for your scrawny life!"

(Y/N)'s POV:

He placed me in a choke hold and I gasped for breathe. He took Ink from me! He was going to give him back! I froze however when I saw tears and my eyes widened, I don't even think he has noticed this but I certainly did. My soul thrummed slightly and I grew confused, that has only happened with Ink and that was after the mark. He laughed out a choked laugh and that was when he noticed and frowned. He let go of my neck and I fell, watching as he touched his face lightly and shook.

The dream disappeared and I shot up, honking heads with GasterSans.....who was on top of me. I screamed and kicked him off the couch and he laughed as he rolled onto the ground "PERVERT!" I ran out of the house and next to the shed, shivering in uncontained embarrassment. Never again am I sleeping anywhere near perverted skeletons!


	5. Swapfell Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Swapfell in a nutshell XD  
> lol, I am soo descriptive aren't I?

I didn't tell either of the Sans of my dreams but they could see they shouldn't pry. GasterSans had gone out with Papyrus to greet Frisk, leaving me with Dream, who was nervously looking around as we traveled through Snowdin. "I'm not sensing him nearby, do you think he hasn't come here yet?" he asked, still looking around. I shrugged, not knowing what to say that doesn't tell a lie, I hate lying. "Maybe we could search somewhere else? I mean there's got to be a Sans he has visited" he nodded at my statement and instantly held out his hand.

Oh gods, this was gonna feel bad again, wasn't it? As if sensing my thoughts, he smiled. "The first time is always a weird feeling one but it gets better with practice!" I nodded and hesitantly took his hand, feeling the stretch and pull and watching as everything disappeared instantly. It didn't feel as bad but it still felt weird. Everything reappeared next to the sign of Snowdin. The sign was ripped to shreds and looked to have possibly attempted to be burned down but failed. "Where are we now Dream?" I looked around and noticed he wasn't anywhere near me.

Don't panic, maybe we got separated during teleportation? Or m-maybe something got in the way? ....Did I let go of his hand?? Probably with how clumsy I can be. The monsters who noticed me all growled in my general direction and I shuddered before leaving Snowdin, there was no way I was walking into a wolves den alone! "DREAAAMMM!!" I yelled out, hoping he would hear me, but everything was quiet. I got farther away and noticed a tall figure who seemed to be smoking if the smoke around was anything to go by. I cautiously got closer until I realized it was a figure made of bone, just looks infinitely different from the Papyruses I know. As I got closer, he lazily opened one eye and stared "well, this is surprising...your not Frisk nor Chara"

"no, no I am not....umm my names (y/n), what's yours?" I held out my hand and he eyed it carefully before taking it and giving me a zap "Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton, tibia honest, your quite the shocking surprise" he chuckled and showed the joy buzzer and I whipped my hand away. I laughed, berating myself for falling for his punning joke. "Well, silly Papyrus, have you seen a yellow clothed smaller skeleton with yellow stars as eyelights?" it was how well I knew Dream, which is to say, barely anything. Papyrus just deadpans and points in the opposite direction "you'll find him arguing with my bro. Might wanna stay back for a bit" I ignored his warning and continued on. After a while, I did notice the yelling of two similar sounding Sanses, both accompanied by strange blasting sounds. I quickly snuck behind a tree and looked over. 

That was a Sans alright but dang was he going for evil looks or what? "Stupid idiot! You just had to go and land on my fucking head didn't you!?" the evil looking Sans summons bones and Dream dodges with panic. I walk out and poke his shoulder and he whirls around angrily. I poke inside his eyesocket and he freezes with a shocked look "your a bitch ya know that? I bet Dream already apologized" I said boredly, if he wants to get mean, I'll be mean back.

Dream froze as the other Sans seems to blush and I looked at him confusedly as I slowly took my finger out of his eyesocket. He moans and I blush heavily in embarrassment. WHAT IN THE FUCK?! The Sans suddenly growls and pins me down, still blushing "you just crossed the line!" Dream knocked him off me and I got up quickly. Dream started dragging me away and the other Sans summoned Gaster Blasters that began firing and I shrieked in fright. "WHY HERE?!" I screamed and Dream dodges a bone flying towards him, panicking "cause I thought since it was an AU with such high negative energy, he would come here!"

I swerved to the side and dragged Dream over to a stream "well it's clear he isn't here! So can we NOT get killed, I don't know what will happen to Ink if I die!" "good point....alright, let's lose him and keep searching!" again we teleport and I begin to wonder if this will be a reoccurring theme as we land in a red glowing place full of water and....waterfalls? "Where are we now Dream?" silence. I looked around and groaned in frustration again, why is this happening? This place is a bitch...that Sans was a bitch....the Papyrus? Actually, pretty nice.... I started roaming around the red tinted place, looking for Dream.

Nightmare's POV:

That disgusting Swapfell actually blushed! The bark I was holding onto cracked a bit under the pressure of my anger and I flinched. What the fuck was I thinking? I came to watch them die, not get angry at such a stupid stunt. I suddenly feel a tug on one of my appendages and I jump. I whirled around and growled before I froze, it was Dream. "You know, I can sense you a mile away brother, I'm surprised actually" he said with a chirp to his voice. I grit my teeth and tried attacking him with my appendages but he just teleports out to the way, looking serious. "And if you knew, why didn't you react?!" I screamed. "Because you haven't done anything that seems to warrant me interfering" I froze and gave him a confused frown as he chuckles happily. "Here's a hint"

He teleports behind me and and whispers in my ear "you haven't harmed anyone yet" I threw him against a tree and growl. "Want me to start!?" he shakes his head, looking sad "no but I thought you were changing..." I impale the bark next to his head and he flinches as I grin at his fear. "I WILL kill her or make her part of my army, and you can't stop it" I teleport and land at the foot of the wall of darkness and go through, exhausted. Am I really turning into such a softy? I can't be! I teleport to Ink's chained room and go in, hoping to interrogate him. He looks up, looking calm unlike when I left him last time "what's with that look?" I ground out.

He sighs and smiles "you haven't hurt her yet..." I slap him in anger and he ignores it, still smiling. Why is this making me so angry?! "Do you ever think...why you don't kill her?" he asked softly and I backed away, soul thruming just at the mention of her. "Sh-shut up!" I yelled, wanting to get out now. Ink just drops his head again and I leave, not wanting to hear anymore.


	6. Underswap and.....Pain?

Star was still looking around the not so nice neighborhood when she spotted Dream and her Papyrus and I ran up to him joyfully. "PAAPS!" he whirled around and I hugged him with a smile."did you know you sent us to Horrortale?" I playfully punch him and he lets out a breath "N-NO, I DIDN'T UNTIL NOW" I pouted and he sighed "I OPENED A PORTAL TO UNDERSWAP, THEY WANTED TO SEE YOU, THEY MAY HAVE MORE INFORMATION" "do you think Swap Papyrus is having nightmares again" Dream asked with a sad look. I let go of Papyrus and hugged Dream who yelped slightly before hugging back. "Your just as cute as Swap Sans!" I say giddily and he imitated his laugh "MWEHEHEHEHE!" but it sounded a bit off, their voices maybe?

I imitated along with just for the heck of it and...it was actually rather fun. I let go of Dream and walked to the portal "thanks Papyrus" he nods and grins with joy. I jumped through but....for some reason it hurt. Going through the portal sent a wave to pain through me, directly where my soul is. I wanted to scream but landed on a carpet, groaning and writhing. Dream landed next to me and got up "HUMAN? YOUR BACK! BUT WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUND?" oh for the love of god, make the pain stop! I heard foot steps coming towards me and I looked up to see Swap Sans and Papyrus looking down at me in panick. "(Y/N)?!" The pain was slowly going away and I sighed, weak already, Dream shaking me lightly and worry crossing his eyesockets.

"(y/n), are you alright?" Dream asked. "DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE HUMAN?" Swap Sans asked. My head was like it was full of cotton and I couldn't respond.

Underswap Papyrus' POV:

We had asked Ink's Papyrus to bring her here but not in this state! Holy crap, her soul was dimming! "Bro, Dream, go out and get some food from Muffet's" I gave Sans a serious look and he nods, dragging Dream with him. "Hey wai-" the door closed before Dream could finish his sentence. I picked her up and put her on the couch carefully. "Hopefully you don't mind me examining your soul, cause we need to find out what is going on, and quick" no response, just a tiny head movement. I sighed again and flared my magic up, putting my hand to her chest and pulling it away slowly.

What came out wasn't just her soul....but another! A tiny small heart shaped upside down monster soul, green in color, was wrapped around her dully glowing golden soul by a band of colors. This isn't good, I can't touch her soul, only the one who marked her could! I can't give her any determination from the lab nor give her magic to stabilize. If we don't find Ink soon....the next few days will be her last. I clenched my hands tightly and felt angry, dammit Nightmare! Why in Toriels name did you take Ink and not anyone else?!

I pushes her soul back in and growled. This kiddo didn't do anything to anybody and Sans seemed to like her as a very good friend. What is Nightmare's reasoning? He feeds off of nightmares and shattered hopes and dreams, so shouldn't he have left Ink alone? Maybe Ink became more active in cheering people up with Dream...(y/n) groaned in pain and I began worrying. She won't be able to walk, not with her soul nurturing a...baby. I walked over to a wall silently and put my hands there before clanking my skull against it, thinking.

If I can't touch her soul and nobody else can, what CAN I do? Maybe Dream can convince Nightma- no, that sadistic skeleton doesn't have a normal soul, its made of fear and despair.....no one can convince him. What about....maybe the Gasters from other timelines? They go through space and time inside the void. But then again he would want a new soul just get out of the void, it happened once with Frisk. What do we do? I looked over to see her asleep.

Nightmare's POV:

Her nightmare this time.....was blood, red hot blood as she screamed, clutching at her head as cuts appeared. My soul ached and I almost moved to help her until I realize, this wasn't a normal dream, this is her imagining a current pain! What was going on?

She screamed in pain again and I saw something green shine and I grew confused. I need to pull out and see what is- ....No, I need to kill her, if I can make Ink suffer, the next AUs will suffer. I was suddenly tackled to the ground and looked up to see Dream "stop harming her!" I growled in hate and annoyance as I slapped him off "I'm not the one doing this one stupid ball of sunshine!" I spat. He sat up confused and shivered in horror as he heard her scream again and I flinched. Whatever was making her cry out....I felt like destroying it so she doesn't feel it, I the king of nightmares......am actually hating her pain.

Dream got up and walked cautiously towards her and she didn't notice. "(y/n)? A-are you...alright?" she didn't respond and instead, the air felt heavy and I was kicked from the dream along with my brother. I grunted in pain and sat up, outside Snowdin near Waterfall. Damn, that hurt. I rubbed my head and stumbled to the door, opening it to my realm. I need to rest......


	7. Desperate Times Desperate Measures

Dream's POV:

When I came out of the dream I felt a stabbing pain in my skull and it seems that Underswap was dragging me across the snow back to his home. "Swap? Uhh....why are you dragging me?" I asked curiously and he looked back with a disapproving frown. "BECAUSE YOU FELL ASLEEP, YOUR JUST LIKE PAPYRUS. ALWAYS SLEEPING RANDOMLY AT HIS POST!" I chuckled at the comparison and he dropped my shoulders. "Ow" is all I could say as my head still had that stinging pain searing through my skull. "ARE....YOU ALRIGHT? WAS THAT TOO ROUGH?" he asked with worry etched on his skull as I sat up and held my head. 

"I think I'll be alright but....I'm not too sure about (y/n)" Swap let out a 'huh?' as I got to my feet and ran the last few meters to the house, Swap behind me. Whatever happened in there, I could tell it wasn't Nightmare's fault and it certainly wasn't a normal dream. Shes experiencing the pain right now. I opened the door and stepped in, only for me to run into Swap Papyrus who is looking more pale than bone as he almost falls on top of me from leaning his head against the door. "Pa-Papyrus? Whats wrong?" Swap comes up behind me and looks a little worried if not nervous seeing his Papyrus this way. He looks down at me with a look screaming dread and I pushed him aside in a panick.

I flinched at the sight of her, pupils small, shaking, unable to even move her limbs as she wants. "What is wrong with her?! Oh gods, I don't know what to do to help!" I wail, beginning to feel the negative vibe streaming from her in waves from the pain. "She needs magic or determination but....there's a problem" I whirled around in confusion at Papyrus as he looks grimly at her. "What do you mean?" 

"Her soul, it's marked I think by Ink Sans and I can't touch it to even try helping" I flinched and blushed, that means they did.....IT. I snapped out of it and thought about the situation at hand "but that would mean I would have to get her to Ink.....AND HE IS IN NIGHTMARE'S REALM!" I screamed the last part, eyesockets wide as I wondered the ideas I began forming. I could speak with Nightmare but I am sure he won't let go of Ink nor let anyone into his REALM even for this. I could try sneaking her in but I don't know where his door is located in this universe And even if I did, sneaking past the shadowed Papyruses won't be easy considering of how he constantly makes more from the nightmares of Sanses....wait, could his magic trail still be around from his form? I perked up and looked to Papyrus "do you think you could carry her real quick?" Papyrus nods but gives a confused look.

Swap Papyrus was fidgeting and looking at us in a nervous worried look "C-CAN I HELP IN ANYWAY?" I looked to him with a joyful smile, happy that he wants to help "OF COURSE! Believe in us until we get back! It'll mean good luck and we are going to need it!" he instantly turned excited and nodded fiercely before striking a pose "MEWHEH! I, THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS SHALL BELIEVE IN ALL OF YOU MWEEHEHEHH!!!" he bonded away after that towards the kitchen and I laughed. Swap is the person to cheer anyone up, even in a dire situation.

Now...to get to work.

Inks' POV:

The pain was excruciating in my soul and I yelled out, yanking against the chains, tears falling from my eyesockets. (y/n), whatever was wrong with her, I need to see her immediately! I NEED TO PROTECT HER! I didn't care when Nightmare came in, I didn't care when I snarled and yanked even more, I only cared about how much pain she was in. "Whats up with you!" he yelled at me but I didn't notice. "(y/n)! I need to see (y/n) N O W!"

I got slapped but it still didn't do a thing to me as I started breathing heavily in panic, eyelights shaking wildly, making the room shake in my vision. Nightmare grabbed my skull and lifted it, staring into my eyesockets before he flinched away and shook his head with a frown. "How are you-" it looked like it clicked in his head but I didn't pay attention as my soul shook with desperation.

"You marked her and bonded didn't you?" he whispered towards me and I finally came to my senses and quickly shook my head "n-no! I didn't!" I looked up, ignoring my souls attempt to run out of my body and look for (y/n). Nightmare looked shocked and somewhat sad, over what I don't know but I need to keep the mark a secret! He will use it against me and her. He suddenly smiled creepily and laughed "so all this time, all I had to do was kill?!" I shut my eyesockets as he walked away, laughing all the while. 

(y/n) please....I need you....I need to help you, I can't bear to feel you being in such pain....

Nightmare's POV:

So.....she was already taken fully....then why is my soul reacting this way? I won't be able to kill her, untold him a lie. I grit my teeth and walked around, needing to cool off now. The darkened garden of my realm might help but...maybe it would look better with (y/n) in it, dancing among the dark echo flowers and maybe just maybe...they won't whisper nightmares anymore. I smiled but shook my head and berated myself. She is the enemy, she must be eliminated at all cost now. N O T H I N G. W I L L. S T O P. M E.


	8. Nightmare's Realm And Help

Underswap Papyrus' POV:

Picking her up was the easy part of this whole endeavor, moving my lazy ass without teleporting? Now that's another thing, cause she was heavier than Sans. I followed Dream Sans as he seemed to know where to go oddly enough. We had reached the entrance of Waterfall....which had a big fucking black door right next to it. How the fuck did I never see THAT?! Dream touches the door but gets zapped by what appears to be electrical magic and he grimaced. "Hey uhh bud? We may need to reconsider our options if we can't enter" I look at the black door closely and felt like something cold was slithering up my spine, I didn't like it one bit. "No, only I can't enter....I was never able to in the first place" I looked at him as he gave a strained grin, eyesockets showing sadness before they parked up again "looks like your going in alone Swap" I deadpanned at this and felt a twitch go to my eyesocket as I stared at him, him giving me an apologetic look. "Your.....asking me to.....go alone through THAT?"

He nodded and I glared slightly, causing him to sweat nervously. "You think for one second that I can go in alone, your sadly mistaken" I gripped onto (y/n) as she began whimpering and that caused me to growl, having to choose between a demonic door and a friend...? Wait, can't we get another to come with? I looked to Dream to see him gone. I felt a bit of anger at this but I have no choice now, if I don't get her to Ink soon, she may very well just die along with him. Why are soul marks and bonds soo difficult and dangerous?

I propped her against my hoodie and freed up a hand to open the door, feeling chills snake up my whole body as it opens. I narrowed my eyes at what I saw, there was.....an original version of me but in complete dark with white eyesockets and mouth. We both stares at each other before I blinked and he squeaked, backing away and I chose that opportunity to enter before he decided to try closing it on me. The dark looking original me seemed to be freaking out and I quirked a bonebrow. "Oh dear, master will be most displeased, h-he might kill me for this!" hmm.....maybe this can work to my advantage, sorry other Papyrus "hey bud" the dark Papyrus froze in his tracks and waves, so this one's just like the Original? Which means all their personalities are put into them....now I'm gonna feel really bad for this.

I put on a big smile that I think looked cheerful from the way he just perked right you "hello friend, I umm, was wondering if I could know where to find your uhh, master? Ya see, he needed a fresh soul and asked me to deliver it" I wanted to off myself for that lie but...I needed to if I'm to find Ink and get them both out of this dark and rather boring place....plus I need to hurry. The Papyrus was all to happy to help "WELL FRIEND, YOU WILL FIND HIM IN THE DUNGEON TALKING TO A RECENT PRISONER OF HIS, IT'S LOCATED OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE PALACE, YOU CAN'T MISS IT!" soo much enthusiasm, it's hard to see how they live with this guy daily. I continued to smile but more genuine in gratitude "thank you Papyrus, that was most helpful" he did a pose and stood guard again at the door, what a nice cinnamon roll, just like my Sans...now off to get this task done with so I can go home. Heh, good thing I can teleport too, even if such short distance so my magic isn't noticed.

Ink Sans' POV:

She's here, I can feel it, and with it, the pain. The agonizing pain she is feeling is transferring through the link and it was unpleasant. I want to help her soo bad, wait, if she's in soo much pain, how is she getting closer? I smile widely as Nightmare watches, growling "What are you smiling about you idiot!" I chuckle but don't say a word, if I can bore him, the person bringing (y/n) can bring her to me without encountering Nightmare, allowing me to find out what's wrong. He seems to want to snap, but too much damage and he can't do anything, cause I would be dusted and he needs me for his plan.

Whoever you are getting her here, be careful.... Cause I'm not sure how long I can keep Nightmare away before he begins to suspect something is up. My soul felt intense pain and I flinched. Nightmare sees this and looked to be studying me curiously before he chuckled "I know she is given to you, you marked her and soo....she must be near~" I felt deep panic but stayed calm on the outside "I have no idea what you mean"

He chuckles before I felt a stinging sensation on my skull, not even seeing what happened until he pulls away one of his long appendages, smirking with a gleeful expression that would make Horrortale look like childs play. "She is feeling pain, and so will you" he suddenly frowns and looks to the entrance. "Gotta go, I have guests to attend to~" I grit my teeth, pulling at the chains as he laughs and walks away. Fudge...


	9. Feelings And Second Soul Mate?!

Nightmare's POV:

Still feeling uneasy on how she even got to my realm soo easily because only those I wish could enter, I can't have just subconsciously done it, could I have? My soul is beating against my ribcage just at her being anywhere nearby now, causing me to blush heavily. This is not going to how I planned it but I'm sure as hell am not going to let some stranger and (y/n) get anywhere near the dungeon! They were getting closer from how my soul thrummed, so it either must be a swap Papyrus or a Sans....but why do I feel another of my gates unlocking?

I growl as they got closer, all I need to do is....kill....right? Should be easy for the Lord of nightmares, I shouldn't be holding back but my magic seems to disagree as I take my normal skeleton form, cursing at my soul for even stopping me. Right in a blink of an eye, I see Underswap Papyrus before he teleports again, causing me to teleport and follow, trying to stop him as I become frustrated, trying to grab for his hoodie but miss as he teleports again. From the looks of how his soul is looking, he is weakening however, which means.....he has used too much magic~ oh how delightful, if it wasn't for my soul giving me this guilty emotion mixed with anger.

I just reached the door to Ink's cell when I saw her soul, freezing in place, shocked. Her....soul, it glowed such a radiant golden color...like the sun. What really got my attention and probably hurt a bit, was the colorful band keeping a green small soul tethered, green....GREEN! That's what was causing the pain, she's freaking pregnant! I felt rather than saw myself be lifted into the air and slammed against the left wall, causing my skull to crack as I stare, still dumbfounded. Underswap Papyrus had freed him and I watched as Ink lent her his magic and started crying black. My soul felt even more guilt and I grit my teeth, I was practically killing her without realizing it. I felt more pressure against my spine as Underswap Papyrus glared with a single orange eyelight, panting hard. "You know, I really hate being worked down to the bone but for ducks sake you megalomaniac, fuck off!" he spat.

I looked down at (y/n) to see her waking up, (e/c) eyes looking up to Ink before looking over to me, locking into each other's gazes. I couldn't stop staring, getting lost in them as my soul calmed with some unknown feeling but....I liked it. She is the one who stopped the staring and smile shakily at Ink, making my soul to pulse in jealousy, I should be getting that look not him! I blinked at my thoughts and groaned, holy hell, I somehow can't ignore this. I.....I like her.

Ink's POV:

I cried out in joy to see her alright, giving me a reassuring smile but still slightly pained. I stare at the green soul in awe, a tiny soul....she stared as well but more in confusion, oh right, she has never seen a monster give birth, has she? I cup her cheek lightly and give a soft smile "everything is going to be okay (y/n), this right here?" I gesture to her soul "is....actually" oh why is this so hard to say without becoming a blushing fool? "It's umm, a-a new life" she stared before it turned to shock "you m-mean to t-tell me I'm....a mother?" well, if she wanted blunt then yes. I nod, looking at her expression of shock.

Although her expression became dumbfounded, I could feel the happiness there but also panic "oh my, how will I take care of it? I've never even thought I would be a mom! Will it hurt? And what of-" she stopped and looked over to Nightmare, who just stared back. I noticed it too and not only that, he is in his normal form which is surprising. This is something I never read up on, can a person have two soul mates, if so then how would this work? He practically tortured me and threatened to kill (y/n), making my soul send out an angry flare of feelings. "Ink?....can I...try talking to him?" I heard Swap Papyrus let out a groan of sheer annoyance and I would have joined in too if I wasn't bonded to her and able to feel everything she does, and right now, I'm feeling a strong pull towards Nightmare just radiating off of her.

I nod but stay put "think you can talk to him from here? I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" I heard Swap Papyrus curse lightly but otherwise doesn't fuss "you two want to talk with the psychopathic skeleton that probably wants to kill us" was his only comment as he let Nightmare go reluctantly. He dropped to the floor like a ragdoll, except that he couldn't break his gaze away from (y/n) in the same expression I gave her before the link....I smile but what I feel is slight caution that his intentions might still be focused on killing (y/n). However, she just gives me a smile again and gets up on shaking legs, feeling determined. Nightmare looks away with guilt in his eyelights as she begins walking over slowly, still not recovered from the excruciating pain.

I almost got up as she begins to fall, that is until Nightmare does so first, holding her up as she laughs lightly "guess I wasn't as strong as I thought if I couldnt even walk over to you" I watched with a cautious glance as he looked surprised, holding her out at arms reach and sitting her down slowly "why in the name of nightmares are you being nice at all after that?" he said in a confused and irritated tone, flaring slightly but I can see it waver. I smile, so he really seems to have forgotten all about killing her, that's a huge relief! 

I feel a boney hand on my shoulder and look behind me to see my brush instantly whack me lightly and I sputter out of confusion as I hear the laugh of Swap Papyrus. I take my brush and playfully flare at his cheeky innocent look as he smokes. Wait, when did he even have the time to get my brush AND smoke?! I eye him with a weirded out expression until he explain "while you guys were getting all buddy with the bad guy, I snuck off to have a smoke. I just so happen to run into your paintbrush on the way" he shrugged and lazily sat down as I chuckle, that's the swap Papyruses for ya, always the lazy ones who get lucky.

"So....are they ever gonna stop well...ya know, staring?" he gestured over to where nightmare is and I look in that direction to see that they are but (y/n) looks rather....gentle and kind as she always has been. "You know, you didn't have to steal my first soul mate, did you?" Nightmare looks confused "first? You can only have one, can't you?" that's my thoughts exactly but I can feel her soul calling out to his and mine. She just smiles "your the second!" "WHAT?!" wow, both Swap Papyrus and Nightmare yelled that out at the same time, spot on. This certainly is a mystery but I'm just glad I'm with (y/n) again.


	10. Nightmare And Ink

Underswap Papyrus' POV:

I watched them for a while and I seemed to notice one thing, they didn't even attempt to glare at each other until (y/n) went asleep. Now it almost seems like the tension is thick and heavy with it as we walked out to the main part of the castle where I found said paintbrush before. They didn't stop glaring even then as Nightmare went towards another corridor with her in his arms. As soon as he was out of sight, Ink huffs and folds his arms, causing me to laugh. "You two act like jealous kids!"

He seemed to give me a death glare and I rose a bonebrow at this, never seen him give one of those before. "I was just saying the truth, I mean seriously, you two are glaring each other down like your about to rip each other apart" I said in exasperation, still smoking on my cigarette. He grumbles and takes it out of my teeth, crushing it with a somewhat amused look "you know your Sans hates these things" I chuckle and nod before looking to the hallway Nightmare went through as he comes back. And here comes the tension as they stare each other down, Nightmare still in that normal skeleton form. He actually kind of resembles Dream Sans in this way, how curious.

Nightmare was giving me a look before walking over "if you would, please give me and Ink a bit of time" I only shrugged since this place was rather interesting, I might as well explore, right?

Nightmare's POV:

I felt the glare behind me as I watched Underswap Papyrus walk off to who knows where, I don't really care right now. I turned around and growled at Ink as he was glaring intensely. "You know she can only have one but I would just love to get rid of her current boyfriend" I sneered, annoyed at the jealousy I'm feeling, if I get rid of Ink, will it go away? "If you did that, it will not only affect me but (y/n) as well so I'm not about to let you harm either of us!" I glared fiercely as I thought of a solution around this but finding none, she is having a baby to, with this happy go lucky idiot, it's just as bad as Dream if not worse. Maybe I could just put him in a cage? I grinned at the thought and he narrowed his eyesockets at me, hands going to his paintbrush. I can't fight in this form though and I can't change it for a couple of days, which leaves me vulnerable.

I stopped and looked away, hands going into fists tightly as I tried calming down, I just need to find a temporary solution for all of this until then. I sighed heavily and thought a bit more until I suddenly got an idea. I looked him square in the eyesockets again and twitched, hating my own idea "why....don't we have (y/n) decide who she wants? After all, it seems she will obvious pick you" he seemed to freeze at this and let go of his paintbrush, looking rather shocked as he nodded "yeah, your right, she has the right to decide if anything, because she certainly isn't some doll to be fought over" I flinched at that, knowing he is correct. But look at what we're doing, fighting over who gets her and who doesn't, wow I'm such an idiot but I always knew you had to work hard for what you want especially if you don't want to be weak like I am now.

I started walking away, not wanting to face the kind o of rejection I know will be coming from (y/n), after all, of course she will like the one she knows more. "Hey, where do you think your going?" I just looked back and spoke in the most dulled tone I have ever heard, surprising even myself "you three are free to leave, I will make sure no one hurts you. Good day" and with that, I teleported into my room and to the sleeping (h/c) haired girl my soul is adoring as I gave a soft look, inching slightly closer before pushing lightly on her shoulder to wake her up. I soo badly wanted call her mine but I know human standards are different from our own monster ones, she would hate to have two, I just know it.

"Time to wake up, princess" I said lightly, watching as her eyes fluttered open, quickly melting my cold soul.

(Y/N)'s POV:

The first thing I woke up to was another skeleton, entirely different from either Ink or Nightmare but having the same effect on my soul, if this was Nightmare....he looked so huggable right now and I'm not entirely sure why, maybe it's the black goop that blocked him from looking this way? He stared at me with a blush that was just so adorable I couldn't help but smile back, if not a bit nervously to find I'm in unusual surrounding and a bed that might or might not be his. "Umm, H-Hello, are you Nightmare or am I just dreaming?" he laughs a bit and I could swear my soul gave a leap, but I could also feel the protective emotion coming from Ink as well as...something else?

"Well, your most certainly polite even though you probably shouldn't be after this much trouble, and yes, it's Nightmare" I decided I liked the voice of the skeleton in front of her unlike last time and I hugged him, feeling smooth but soft bone between the fabric of his jacket as I smile widely "well then your just a cute a skeleton unlike last time!" he seemed to freeze up at the contact before awkwardly patting my back which has me let go and get up cheerfully. "You didn't umm...you know, fight with Ink, right?" I became worried of his answer because....I'm starting to like Nightmare as well as Ink and I think Ink felt that through the link as he gave a reassuring feeling.

Nightmare seems to look down shyly as he shifted from foot to foot "maybe....a little?" now that can't be good, I don't want either of them to hate each other but, I guess its understandable considering of the situation, I mean he did lock up Ink in a dungeon for a long time and cause me to look for him through various Alternate Universes. But right now? He was acting like a shy little boy even though he is taller than me by a little bit. I smile a bit softer and brought him into a hug which caused my soul to warm happily and him seemingly melt against my body and is that purring? Can skeletons even purr? I giggle and he seemed to snap out of it long enough to pull me away softly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. This couldn't be the mean guy who locked Ink up and made me see nightmares, does his personality change with his appearance or....has he never tried being nice before?

"Dang it, I am not the type to be nice but....." he seemed to hesitate on his words a bit, eyelights looking to my eyes as he seemingly sweats a bit "m-my soul keeps doing fl-flips around you that I couldn't Even try killing you!" he seems a bit annoyed at this and I could think of nothing to say to that. So he wanted to kill me but he can't? He seemed to grow sad as he let go and pushes me toward the door "I believe your boyfriend is waiting for you.....you have safe passage back out of my realm" out of his realm? But...my soul seemed to tighten a bit at this and I just went forward and down the long black corridor lined with purple as I looked down at a dulled golden carpet that seemed to be covered in a blackened hue. I felt Ink's soul become closer and closer and we reached the end of the hallway and into another black room with a stairway leading to a throne made of darker black, almost like obsidian.

There in the middle of the room, was Ink who looked over with a scowl before it turned into a relived smile as I got closer, feeling ym soul beat with joy and excitement, I finally have him back! I walked over and gave a smile before he pulled me into a hug and I couldn't stop the urge to hug back, feeling comfort and safe in his arms. I let go and looked over to Nightmare with a joyful smile only for it to go down a bit as he gave a devastated and agonized look. No no no, I can't have either of them sad. I dragged Ink with me over to Nightmare "Woah (y/n), slow down a bit" I heard Ink say but I didn't comply, simply wanting to cheer Nightmare up and I know the perfect solution. Nightmare seemed confused and surprised as I quickly brought him into a hug along with Ink as they both made a noise of surprise. I hug them tighter and giggle "your both loved, ya know that? Don't look soo down when you could be smiling and actually having a good time" I didn't see them glaring daggers as much as I felt it and I did the one thing I thought would make them stop if a hug wouldn't. I leaned into Nightmare and kissed him right on the teeth which made him blush insanely make a choked sound before I pulled away and gave one to Ink who instantly kissed back, blushing. There we go, it certainly wasn't easy but I think I stunned them both into silence. "You two get along, glaring at each other solves nothing you know" I said in my sternest voice as they stared at me.

"U-uuuhm well" Nightmare seemed to be at a loss of words as he gave a goofy kind of smile from the kiss. Ink was laughing a bit at all of this and hugged us close "I can forgive but I can't forget, that was some painful torture you gave me Nightmare.....but for (y/n)'s sake, I'll cast it aside" I gave a relieved smile but I could see Nightmare looking almost guilty as he looked to the side. "Me and Ink....had an idea....that you would choose who you want from the two of us" I whined and glared at them both, so now they want me to choose one over the other? Thats just fucked up. I let go of them and glared them down further which seemed to make them shrink in on themselves a bit until Nightmare glared back in a cocky manner "why are you glaring at us when it's you humans who are so complicated with having only one mate?!" are we all that complicated? I mean sure, if the other thought you were cheating on them then ya but this? "And whoever said anything was complicated in this situation?" I said sassily, grinning at the two now. Ink chuckles as he read my emotions, instant acceptance of the thought of two boyfriends. 

Nightmare looked confused until Ink spoke "she means she doesn't care about complicated stuff like that" if eyesockets could get any bigger, I think Nightmare's would as he blushes heavily and smiled like he just heard the best thing ever. My soul glowed a bit with delight at seeing him happy "so that means...I can actually h-have you...?" "hey what about me? She's mine as well" aaaand, their back to glaring at each other, which only made me laugh. "You two are just adorable, almost like kids!" they seemed to put on pokerfaces at this before they began smiling and laughing along with me. This has got to be most fun I've had in almost a whole year!


	11. Disagreeing Sanses

We had finally left Nightmare's realm only to be bombarded by multiple skeletons in different clothing, even that other guy from before that looks like he belongs in the 90s. They were actually glaring at us as Ink and Nightmare both got in front of me from the hostility but confusion. I saw Dream looking over from what appeared to be a rather cranky and bored looking Sans with red eyelights and jagged teeth, one being golden in color. I looked around and grew nervous, why are they glaring? Dream ran over and smiled with relief "your both alright!" I nod and Dream looks to Nightmare almost happily but also nervous as the other....fifteen? Sans and Papyruses give various degrees of emotions.

 

There is a Sans with a cloak held together by a jewel, small arrow shaped things flying around him who seems to be staring directly at me, no, directly at my chest. Can he see my soul? I don't think he notices me looking as his expression turns to happy instead of confused like it was a second ago.

The edgy looking Sans growls and seems to be rather annoyed as I turn my attention over. "Why the fuck are we here if there's no danger, for fucks sakes!" he seemed to be eyeing Nightmare with a stone cold look that frightened me slightly, hoping no one started fighting with more than just words at this point. Ink sighs and gives a slight smile "well Fell, we managed to resolve this peacefully but....when did you guys have time to gather? And how?" I could tell Ink was trying to be calm about all of this but his curiosity is making him a bit irritable.

A skeleton in a red scarf and white clothes shuffled over to the from next to this 'Fell' character. Wait, is he bleeding?! I walked over with concern and he seemed to back up cautiously but that didn't deter me as I got closer, looking at the cut a bit sadly "are you alright? Does....that hurt?" he just scoots away, giving me a small smile "I'm okay, been like this for awhile" he chuckles a bit before being shoved aside non too lightly by...what the heck is with this skeletons clothes and why is his eyelights heart shaped?

Before me was a drooling skeleton who was eyeing my figure rather....rudely. I backed up and looked at his attire weirdly. He only had shorts on a short jacket and shirt that just reads slut, I'm sorry but this? This looks like a slut outfit you find on strippers. "Hello there cutie! Don't you just look adorable!~" "ummm....what?" he seemed to notice this but I definitely felt the anger radiating from behind me, a very scary kind of anger that causes the half the Sanses to tense up it seems.

"Lust, get away from the girl before ya get your dick shoved up your ass" Fell replied with a chuckle "though, I wouldn't mind seeing it, I'm sure most of these wimps don't" so this one's name is Lust? 'Lust' seemed to notice something behind me and nervously back away, sweating. I looked behind me but all I saw was Ink and Nightmare acting bored and disinterested, did they do something? "Welp, I know when a gal is off limits and this is soo off limits" Lust said with a nervous laugh before poofing away, literally there was the sound of a poof.

"Now then, I do believe we should introduce ourselves, wouldn't that be nicer than all of this confusion?" I looked to my left to see what I recall is DimensionTale Sans smiling at me and the others. "Welp, that would be the best thing to do if I wasn't soo bone tired" only like 9 of them laughed at the joke. The one who spoke looked like Underswap Papyrus but with those pants that have the loops on the sides. "The names Papyrus from DanceSwap, pleasures mine" I nod with a smile. "Its nice to meet you Papyrus from DanceSwap" he laughs lightly at this and closes his eyesockets. We instantly hear a snore and I giggle "how does he do that when standing up?"

I probably didn't notice but half the group of Sanses were bickering amongst each other a bit further away. They all murderous or creepy, heck the res even Horrortale and that perverted mean skeleton from Swapfell. I looked away as Horrortale noticed me and stares skull to skull with Underswap, grinning rather excitedly. I stepped back slightly as he laughs that funny laugh, jumping before hugging me tightly. "HUMAN! YOUR ALRIGHT AND NO LONGER IN PAIN, I AM GLAD!" I laugh lightly before he squeezes me a bit too tightly and I have to lightly pull him off as he runs over to Nightmare, who steps back slightly from the excited skeleton. "HELLO NEW FRIEND!" I didn't say a word as I just giggle at this. 

Ink comes up to me and smiles before looking behind me. I saw the small arrow like things and turn around again to see that strange skeleton that kept staring at what I hope was still my soul. "Hello human, my name is Sans from Abysstale, we umm, kinda got dragged here by Dream" he says the last part with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his skull. I smile cheerfully as Ink puts his arms around me with a comfortable feeling, relaxed. "My names (y/n), it is nice to meet you too Abysstale Sans, though it would be great to know why you keep staring at my chest" he blushed a teal color and started sputtering incoherently and flailing his arms until Ink walked over and took a hold of his left shoulder, which caused him to instantly freeze in his tracks.

He took a deep breath and explained too fast for me to even guess on what he said "theresababyinsideyouandIdontknowhowtoexplainit!" umm.....I soo need a translator on that but it seems Ink doesn't as he blushes that rainbow I love seeing. "U-umm, that would be my f-fault...eheh" is he stuttering? Wow, whatever was said must have been embarrassing especially with the waves of excitement and shyness just pouring from the link. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES A SECOND SOUL IN THE HUMAN?!" I looked over to see who just yelled and noticed it was that Swapfell one talking to Nightmare who only growls in irritation "it means that I'm not allowing your bitchy ass to touch her, none of you!" I tried walking over to try resolving the fight, that is, until I felt the room spin and black spots appearing. I stumbled and would've fallen if a pair of boney hands didn't catch me first. "Woah there, if your gonna faint, don't do it on rocks" it was a Sans I just....can't process who....I black out, feeling a panic from the link.

Nightmare's POV:

I felt my soul skip a beat as I look over. Gaster Sans had caught her at least but the real question is, is she alright? I see a sort of green glow coming from her chest and I could definitely tell it was the tiny soul wanting free, I've seen it only once before really. He put her down slowly and I ran over with Dream and Underswap Sans, worried that something has gone wrong. "I think its actually trying to get off of her now, but I can't be sure" he said, ready to pull out her soul until me and Ink both interfered with a simultaneous "NO!" and I glared at him, he thinks he can copy the king of nightmares? I saw Dream come up with Blueberry from the side and I got an idea "why don't we let Dream take it out? My brother was always the best when it comes to these kinds of things" Dream looked rather happy at the compliment and I facepalmed, this is no time to feed his ego Nightmare.

"I'll get right to it! Gaster Sans, can you step back a bit? Don't want anything bumping into her soul while doing this" he nods and scoots away slightly. I watched carefully, just as I was the one to shatter hopes and dreams, he gave it with a gentle kindness to all new monsters such as this one. Dream instantly activated his magic and carefully pulled her soul out....at least tried. What he got instead, was the green soul that was spinning slowly. Both Underswap and Dream stared in shock before it became unbridled excitement as they squealed, which caused me and everyone else to put our hands over our skulls in annoyance. The only one who didn't was that fucking lazy ass DanceSwap Papyrus, the lucky fool. They stopped squealing and the soul seemed to stop spinning and hover close to them, almost like it wanted to say hi. I stared and my soul warmed, I'm not even sure why, though this is the first time in centuries since I saw this.

Ink looked so very happy, practically springing with tears until black ink just poured out of his mouth, why in Asgores name has he never fixed that? He wiped it away quickly and happily looked at the soul and back to (y/n). Who knew this would be a rather soul warming moment even though it isn't mine, it keeps feeling like I want to know it better. "BROTHER COME SEE, I THINK IT LIKES US!" I stop myself from smiling but in my head, definitely can't, am I gaining these emotions from going back into this form? Or is it from my soul calling out to (y/n)'s?

I only sigh and look over at Horrortale Sans, Swapfell sans, Lustfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans and Murder Sans. They all but Fell seemed to be glaring daggers at us and I growl, eyelight going blue in warning. If they want to kill her, they will have to go through me! They backed off with murderous glares except Fell who seemed nonchalant about all of this. Fell looked back at them and smirked "wimps, running away like cowards" he huffs and walks over to us with a grin. "I ain't stupid enough to try anyways" I relax slightly and my eyelights go back to being their normal color. Everyone seemed to want to see the soul, especially Underswap for some reason.

I heard a yell of surprise from behind me but didn't have time to turn around before I'm suddenly jumped on by someone and fell face forward into stone, groaning. Who in the living hell just fell on me?! I barely look to the side before I noticed a scarf with musical notes on it. Everything fell into complete silence as I silently rage, pushing him off and glare, it's Undertone. "Oww, a-am I too late to help any? I didn't mean t-to be late" I could hear Ink burst out laughing along with Dream before most of them joined in. "ARRRGH ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed in fury but it only made it worse and I glare at a nervous Undertone Sans who quickly shuffles away at my look.

I look down and groan. "Lets just get you all back to your freaking universe's maybe then I won't have to hear the same obnoxious laughter" I growled out. Ink and Dream started making portals and they all left except Underswap who stubbornly stayed close by, excitedly holding out his arm for the small green soul as it hovered above his hand. This has been the longest day of my entire life.


	12. Green Soul And Daddy Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets injured and jealous. But he also worries, let's see what happens XD

Nightmare's POV:

I watched as Ink put her down on a soft sofa similar to most houses in Snowdin with the two skeletons in AUs but this one was more cleaned than when in was last here. When did anyone have time to clean the place up anyways? I was instantly bombarded in paint from a different source and sent flying, slamming into the opposite wall, hearing a crack from my spine, God damn am I fragile in this form. I winced at the pain and growled, it was Ink's brother Papyrus and man did he look pissed, I would have found that amusing if I wasn't about to die. Before Papyrus could bolt over the railing from above where he shot practical needles usually used for tattoos I believe, Ink got in the way quickly.

"BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THE ONE WHO TOOK YOU AND WRECKED OUR HOME? ISN'T HE AN ENEMY?" heh....I only wish I was still his enemy, no instead I'm sharing (y/n) with him, gods do I want her for myself but I know that would be impossible. "We found out that (y/n) has a second soul mate, if we kill him, we're basically killing (y/n). Plus I think he deserves a second chance, I know he can change for the better" a second chance huh? I wouldn't have thought twice to deny that especially what I just out you through, idiot. Ink looks over to me with a worried look and I flinched. Why the heck is he worrying about me? I'm the one who tortured him for days and practically tried getting him to make an AU full of nightmarish creations so I could have a less whimpy army. I looked away quickly, finding a corner of the room oddly interesting, oh hey, I see a smudge of my black souled magic still there, how interesting. Noting my own sarcasm, I might be changing a bit for actually really noticing such a small detail....and I've never used sarcasm before, huh.

I heard footsteps to down stairs and knew Papyrus was coming down but I still didn't look over, that is until I noticed needles releasing from me and a wetness against my spine. I looked up at his skull to see him looking a bit worried, hah! I don't need his pity, he should save it for someone else. I slumped to the ground and winced at the pain, I must be....bleeding. That right....I'm not in my wrong form, dang it! I felt a hand at my back and growled but it didn't pull away "hey, your back is bleeding, let me help you a bit" it was Ink. Normally there would be no need for me to accept but until the few days are done, I may need to. Swallowing my pride I needed slowly, hearing him give a sigh of relief. I looked up at Ink to see him looking me over for other wounds, why does he care? If I was in his shoes I would be killing me too, revenge...it's quite a beast depending on how it is seen.

"Hey Papyrus, you got any fresh pink on you? Mine went dry awhile ago" ink looked over to Papyrus who was shifting side to side nervously but nodded and scrambled to his bedroom upstairs "JUST GIVE ME A SECOND BROTHER" he yelled out as he went in. Ink looked over to me with a serious expression that I had to raise a bonebrow at it "alright, I will be busy for a bit, can you make it to the kitchen? I still have some monster candy that should help heal you up as you wait for Papyrus" I glare at him, I wasn't weak. He twitched an eyesocket "I am not weak" I spat and he just let go of me with hands raised in mock surrender but looked amused "alright alright, I'll leave you alone for now."

I huffed and got up, wincing slightly from the pain in my spine but trudged into the kitchen to find the magic food. Just like in the living room everything was new, almost like someone went shopping while I had Ink in chains, couldn't have been (y/n), his Papyrus maybe? I shrugged the thought off and looked about the fridge for it, finding it on the lower shelf of the door "heh, what a place to put it" I grabbed it quickly. Taking off the wrapper, I popped it into my mouth, feeling the pain go numb and tingly. I've not had to experience pain like this in a long while but maybe I need to, teaches me not to get injured more. I peeked out of the kitchen and twitched slightly. Ink was holding the green soul close and spreading tendrils of his magic all over it, making it thrum with delight. I want to hold the soul though, it...looks so vibrant and acting all adorable and cute like a little soul would. I felt a but wrenching feeling and it took me awhile to realize what it was, jealousy. Me, the king of nightmares, is jealous of a small skeleton who fucking paints, what is wrong with me?

I slipped back into the kitchen and sigh heavily, berating myself. (y/n) is probably going to need help soon, the kid isn't full monster even though I know new monster souls need the magic of a parent to keep alive until it has made a body so Ink is doing well so far. I'll just teleport into Papyruses room, get healed and get to researching because this is definitely new. With tthat said, I was gone in the blink of an eye.

Ink Sans' POV:

Holding the green soul was actually rather exhilarating, almost like I feel proud but also nervous. I'm not sure if I'm the best to actually raise a kid, let alone know how to respond to one. I looked over to (y/n) and it looks like she was close to waking up but from the link I could tell she didn't want to, probably a nice dream she is having. I smiled brightly and bent down to her level, using my free hand to run it down her hair. She smiled "hey Ink, how's the little one?" she was talking about the soul and I smiled brightly. I held it out to her, still fixating my magic into it as she went to touch it. 

The feeling she gave off can only be described as awe but somewhat reluctant, understandable since even I don't know about a half monster soul. Not even Gaster Sans' made his own human pregnant before. But I know everything will be alright, as long as I have her with me. I brought my hand down to her waist in a hug, the green soul thrumming even louder in happiness and delight, spinning slowly now. (y/n) laughed "it seems they enjoy it just as much as I do...but Ink? Will....will it hurt? Either of us when it umm....actually needs a body?" she looked nervous and confused. She doesn't know how monsters are formed yet but she sure does know how humans are formed, and so do I. I'm wondering the same now, will it act like a monster soul would or a human soul and actually.....form inside her? This made me panic slightly and she gave me a tighter hug, almost falling off the couch. "No matter what happens, I know you'll be there to make it better" that calmed me. She is right, I will be there when it happens.

I sat next to her form and relaxed next to her, finally glad that I'm near her.


	13. Research And Some Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research comes in handy if you know where to look, and where else but an ancient library? xD

Nightmare's POV:

I looked through all of the books in my own library of knowledge, dust and crinkles running though each page. It has been years since I actually read any of these, the last time was how to turn Dream into stone awhile back. Now that I thought about it, my brother may be immortal but I could have just used a potion that drains magic to make him sleep longer...I snapped out of my thoughts, I wasn't here for such useless reminiscing, I was here to figure this all out for (y/n) and....for that small little soul that brightened and room it was exposed to, a lovely shade of green. I felt my smile widen and I shook it off and began my study, guess I'll be going through 67 books until I find the right one, I know there has to be something on half monster souls somewhere in here.

I felt a static electrical magic before I saw it, Dream. How in all the multiverse did he get into my realm?! I growled and closed the book I was reading and got up, glaring. He gave me a big stupid grin and looked ready to jump at me but forced himself back as I twitched an eyesocket "how did you even get here?! I'm pretty sure I banned you from using my realm!" I spat, pissed that my brother was even in my dark realm, my personal refuge. He didn't even flinch or show any sign of leaving and I groaned inwardly, the stupid bundle of energy. "I FELT A WISH AND CAME, ARE YOU ACTUALLY WISHING FOR SOMETHING BROTHER?!" he said with a happy excitement and I rolled my eyes but....maybe it won't be so bad if his job didn't destroy mine. But I did need help and I desperately wished to help (y/n) even if it isn't much more than this.

I sighed heavily and stretched, feeling the joint pop satisfactorily as I looked over to him only to raise a bonebrow at his surprised and confused face. I had been sitting in that chair for 4 hours, I hate doing nothing but sitting, I constantly had to work to get my power up before now, leaving me with little time to sleep. I gave him a lazy expression, leaning against the chair now "what never popped your joints? I'm pretty sure we all do at some point" before he had time to answer, I cut him off, just wanting to get to the chase. "I do need help, I want to- no wish to help (y/n) and I umm, suppose Ink with finding more on half monster souls, especially on the boss level" I watched as Dream shifted onto his left leg and looked deep in thought, loudly saying 'hmm' when he doesn't really need to.

He suddenly gets that grin on again and tackles for my books and I have to literaly veer out of the way as he went for them immediately "BROTHER, WHY DON'T WE LOOK FOR IT TOGETHER, THAT WAY IT WILL BE FASTER AND-" he wasn't careful for the ancient books and the one he picked up ripped at the casing, his eyelights disappearing as he frowns. Luckily none of the pages broke, just the binding as I groan out loud and set about collecting all the pages neatly, luckily they are numbered and I already read the book, it tells how a human is born and just I say, it sounds a bit disgusting but at the same time, I've never seen it happen myself so I cannot say my opinion truthfully. Dream seems to be more cautious this time as I carefully place the brittle pages onto a separate table for one of my servants gets to it and replaces it with a proper binding.

I turned around to Dream inspecting my pair of glasses, making me twitch. No one and I mean no one was supposed to see those, but....I can't really be angry right now. I walked over and snatched them from his grip as he whined and tried retaking them, which I backed away from his grabbing hands. "Mine, get your own!" he seemed to deflate at that but not a second later was back to his cheerful self "OKAY! I'LL READ ONE STACK WHILE YOU READ THE OTHER?" that seemed fair enough, for now.

(timeskip brought to you by Nightmare in glasses!)

We truly have been going at this for well over 17 hours and I finally found my answer in 2 separate books me and Dream read. A boss level monster can have up to 4 children as a limit and often it only takes two weeks for the child's magic to begin forming its own body, set out as a little kid stature instantly unlike a normal monster's which would be at a small baby level at birth. The one Dream found was based on half souls, now this one was intriguing. This one states that the body no matter the level of monster, will be made of half magic and half organic material, gently encasing the soul in an unsteady environment at first, meaning it's magic may very well spiral out of control and begin harming its own immune system if it was ever in distress.

Me and Dream read on a bit more, seeing if there was anymore useful info. Not ten minutes later, we find a rather large section on how to calm the child's levels of magic but also not reduce its magic side to dust. The best course of action is to have the child monster sleep, the most effective way is by some forgotten herbs or a certain form of magic that neither me nor Dream have and I was positive Ink didn't have any matching that description otherwise I would have easily been taken down when I caught him as a captive. This is troubling but we can worry about that later, there is another more withered page that was stuck to another by....was that a human mages magic? A swirl of red magic wound around my phalanges and I tried pulling baxk, only to panic as it didn't let go. Dream was trying to pull me back as well but the magic went up and towards my ribcage. None of my books have ever done this before and I certainly wouldn't usually keep a book with magic but I couldn't detect it until now. As soon as it had touched my soul, it dissipated and I fell onto Dream with a groan, having fallen on top of him with my spine to his ribcage.

"Why the fuck is there such a thing in my library?!" one of my servants must have found it and not checked it when they put it into here, dammit. But the pages were at least unstuck. I got off of Dream as he sat up and rubbed the back of his skull, one eyesocket closed from the discomfort. "BROTHER, I THINK YOU NEED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT" "shut up!" and with that, I started reading the page and grinned widely. This will definitely be a solution to our current predicament.

"Hey Dream, come here. I found something you might like" it was his forte after all. I brought the book into my hands and held it out like a reading stand as he walked over and began reading. Dream practically squealed in delight and was jumping up and down excitedly, forcing me to grimace and take a step back. His eyes were bigger glowing yellow stars as he poofed out of the room to get rid of his excitement so we can begin. This will be easy as pie if we do this right. I set the book down with a soft smile, taking my glasses off and walking out of the library, preparing to teleport. I just found your painless solution to giving birth to this kid.


	14. A Night With Ink and The Green Soul

I felt so warm right now, I don't want to get up but something weird is nudging me slightly, causing me to groan. It stops for a few moments before continuing, this time going from my waist to my arm. Good gods is it persistent! I open my eyes, blurry from sleep to see something green bumping lightly against my arm, green.....my small soul? I sit up and rub my eyes, groaning in complaint at being woken up and feel something shift and land on me, causing me to go down again with a yelp of surprise. My face landed against the side cushion and I gave a muffled grumble, feeling something wrap around my middle. I raise my head up, using my arms as leverage and quickly glare behind me before the anger fizzles out, replaced with barely contained laughter. Ink was holding me like a teddy bear and was bare this time, some strange marking around him, in fact I don't think I have ever seen him without his armor and sash of paint on, but where did it go? My cute little green soul was twirling in delight, sending out the feeling of boredom, so it wants to play? But how?

I held out a hand and it hovered over to me as I smiled. "So you want to play? Maybe we should wake daddy first?" oh that sounded actually nice to say. It fluttered over and rubbed against Ink's cheek as he furrowed his bonebrows together, shifting and tightening his hold on me as I chuckle. He sure does want to sleep, but I won't allow it, me and our child both want attention. I kiss the top of his head and rub his arms, seeing that he was slowly waking up and beginning to blush that multicolored blush I enjoy seeing. "Hey sleepy bones, you ready to get up?" I asked with a smile, watching as he sat up, unaware that he was practically naked I think. "I'm up, just give me a second" he says drowsily, swaying side to side slightly as he blinks away sleep. I bring my little soul, my new kid, to his face and he takes it gently and we both feel a good warmth, like we are being hugged. Ink chuckles and runs his magic through and around it and I watched, curious as to why but not showing it. "It's because monster souls need magic from a parent constantly to keep them alive, sure it can be draining but it is well worth it, especially....if it's with you" I feel my face heat up as he gives a caring and loving smile, the feeling of extremes happiness coming from his soul and into both me and our child's.

I shiver at the feeling before focusing on his bare anatomy, noting every single design that glows before he notices my roaming eyes and curiously looks down. He blushes slowly darker and I smile as he lets go of our kid's soul and scrambles upstairs, I could just feel the surprise and embarrassment as I laugh. We watch as Ink comes back with his normal clothes but is missing his brush and I point this out, in which he groans and slumps his shoulders, giving an unhappy look. "I have a feeling whoever took my clothes also took my brush, when I find who, I am giving them a stern talking to" he replies with a whining strict tone. I get up off the couch, the green soul following close to my shoulder, now beginning to think it needs a name, but how can I name it if I don't even have a gender? I put that question away for now and hugged Ink, giggling "I'm sure you will, but why don't we go out for a bit, enjoy the..." I looked to the window to see it was night "the night time air?" I finished my sentence as he raised his skull, amused that I even needed to look and I give a mock stern glare "hey, I just woke up same as you bonehead, now let's go before we wake up Papyrus from all of this" he laughs quietly and nods, hugging back before letting go and taking ahold of my hand, leading me out as our child followed, glowing with excitement, almost like having a glow in the dark light.

A night time stroll will help us, especially since it's been ages since I have been this relaxed with clean fresh air. There was a trilling sound and the green lighting got brighter as our little soul zoomed past us and towards the quiet and dark park, shocking me slightly from how it was that fast. Ink sweatdropped before bursting out into happy laughter, leading me to follow "forgot it's the first time seeing this for 'her'" he specified and I became delighted. So our little one is a she! I felt giddy from that information as I was dragged along. This will make it easier for us to name her, and will also help me figure out what kinds of things she might be interested in to play with.

Authors POV:

In the dark night, two figures watched the display with small quiet laughter, sitting in a pine tree above the three souls. "They look rather happy Sans" said one of them, a middle aged young girl with stars in her eyes and magenta pupils, wearing a blue dress. The other figure, clearly a skeleton with black and white clothing shifted on his branch, white eyelights staring at you and Ink as you followed the Green Soul. "Yes but they still haven't named the kid yet, maybe they should soon though, otherwise it might just be a nameless soul for its lifespan" the girl sighs and nods below him on A lower branch. "Maybe we can help them somehow, I mean you did distract Nightmare for them by entering through one of his gates even if it was by accident" the girl giggled out the last few words with a big smile. The Sans chuckles and seemed to blush a black color "hey, when ya get too lazy to check, you tend to make mistakes in dimension hopping" they both are silent until they start laughing together. "You usually aren't lazy at the right time though! Hhehehehe!" "oh shush Star, it's not like you don't do it either" the girl, Star sticks her tongue out and giggles. "Let's keep watching for now, don't want trouble to stir up this early in its lifespan" the Sans nods in agreement, eyelights going back to the small group below.


	15. Pains And Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is DimensionTale:  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/7920393/DimensionTale-My-Personal-AU-Information

Its been a whole day now and I could feel sharp pains wracking my body. I sighed slightly on the couch as Ink hugged me, rubbing my back soothingly. It did little to help but I appreciate it very much. "Is there anything I can get you?" he sounds very worried and distressed but I just snuggles into him further, feeling warm and fuzzy but still filled with cramping pain. Earlier, he had put Aurora back into me when she started to shake and that was when the pain started, not only that, I feel like an emotional mess and so I haven't tried talking because of it. Ink didn't deserve a sudden temper out to nowhere after all and neither did Papyrus, who was making food in the kitchen, being suddenly quiet. We had decided on the name Aurora from the aurora borealis for our kid and Papyrus seemed to awed by the name to really say anything but to say he was going to cook today.

Suddenly, I felt a sizzle of magic that sends goosebumps through me. I yelp as something on top of me and Ink had fallen to the floor from this. I got a face full of black and white and it seemed to smell strangely of chocolate. I push whatever was on me and still couldn't get it off until I felt the person shift "Tibia honest, I umm can explain" I felt the weight to off me and a sonewhat angry Ink was dragging away what appears to be another Sans. The only thing was, he had Ink's paintbrush and that had squished right against my stomach and now it was hurting worse with even more cramps. I let out a whimper at this and Ink is quickly at my side again, glaring at the other Sans who had a sheepish gaze. "I didn't mean it, seriously, no fibula but umm, I came to return your paintbrush when I saw that C had it" who the heck was C? Oh gosh, this pain, what did it matter when I'm in pain?

"(Y/n), calm and slow breaths" Ink advised softly, nuzzling into my neck and causing me to almost shiver from the tingles it creates but the pain just stays there. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself as I felt Ink shift "so C had my paint brush this time? I'm not entirely surprised but still, thanks DimensionTale but maybe you could stick your landings a bit better" I could feel the worry from Aurora, clear as day and I couldn't help but drift off from the amount of exhaustion the pain was causing, or...maybe it was something else....I suppose....it doesn't.....matter.

Dream's POV:

Sorry about this (y/n) but luckily it will also help with the pain, maybe even get rid of it entirely. I quickly rushed into her dream. I had actually brought DimensionTale here so he could bring Ink into her subconscious so I could talk to both. Oh this was going to be so hard and somewhat embarrassing to talk about. I felt the shift in reality before seeing it as everything came into clear view and I was appalled to find it was in a nightmare without my brother even having to be there. You were crying, clutchin at your arms in an attempt to stop your own shaking. In front of you, two graves, which he could only assume they were people dear to you. I quickly tapped her shoulder and she froze before looking behind her, surprised to see me and she hastily wiped her tears off her face and gave me the most fake smile I have ever seen and that was saying alot considering of the many Sanses I help with their own hopes and dreams.

"(y/n), it's only a dream, it can be changed if you just try" she eventually relaxes and the shaking in her body stops as the dream shifts and curiously, and shockingly, it shifts into Nightmare's domain. His place looks soo....so dark and even more so when it's in a room, HIS room! I look around more in surprise, quickly making myself dizzy and this makes her laugh at me. "THIS IS NIGHTMARE'S ROOM?! OH MY GOSH!" although I have been into his realm, I've never seen inside of his room but I'm surprised at how barren it is, I would have thought he would use his room often but I see only the essentials, a bed, a wardrobe, a small table....but I do wonder why she chose here.

Before I can ask, a vortex opens up beside (y/n) and Ink is shoved right through "wooah!" he stumbled and fell to the floor and it echoed through the dream, causing small ripples on the ground. He gets up and blinks, looking around "umm, where are we exactly?" he scratches at his skull in confusion and I get serious and I think they saw that as they paid attention. "Okay so, we are in (y/n)'s dreamscape, she chose this place and I have no idea why but I will be discussing with you a very painless method to have the kid-" I was cut off my Ink "Aurora" I shift in place and correct myself "Aurora and it's actually as old as the story on the monster war". This gets Ink's attention but it seems (y/n)'s has strayed but I don't mind, I mostly need Ink's careful attention on this.

"What I want you to do Ink, is actually very simple but uhh..." oh gosh. Now comes the embarrassing part of this whole endeavor "I need you to distract (y/n) and when I mean 'distract'" I put air quotes around distract and he raises a bonebrow at me "I mean *ahem* h-ha-have seh...se....sssse.....OH GOSH DARN IT, WHAT YOU DID DURING YOUR HEAT!" I all but yelled this out loud and (y/n) definitely had my attention now and they were both blushing, as was I. "D-d-durrrring that um t-ti-time, me an-and Nightmare are umm...go-gonna create th-the body in the i-image of both your umm...ho-hopes and dreams" I was stuttering, why was it so hard to even speak of this as of right this moment?

"Y-you want me to umm...." Ink looked on the verge of collapsing again but I could see that he determined to help in any way. When I turned to (y/n) however, she had an anxious look on her face that also was very thoroughly embarrassed. Considering of the words I just spoke? Ya it was weird. However, before I could say anymore, I felt my brothers presence as he shifts right into the dream and behind me. "Or one of us can, doesn't necessarily have to be Ink. Heck, it would actually make things more easier and quicker so none of us have to become thoroughly embarrassed" Ink was all but ready to claw at my brother and I hastily got in between before anything could happen. "Will you two just make up your minds? Or better yet, ask (y/n) before you both go at each other like this" this seems to stop them in their tracks and Ink looks a bit guilty but I know some monsters can actually be a little possessive.

When they turned to her, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, only that she couldn't look up and I felt my brother shift over to Ink and whispered something but I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, Ink doesn't seem so mad and was a bit more calmer. What did my brother say to cause that? When Nightmare leaned away, Ink approached (y/n) and wrapped his arms around her waist "(y/n), we came up with a solution...but your the one who picks" he stroked her cheek and all I could think was how adorable it looked and silently squealed but I think my brother heard as I felt a small smack at the back of my skull "don't you dare get all lovey dovey on me, idiotic ball of optimism" he growled out but I could tell he didn't mean it. I looked over again and smiled brighter.

(Y/N)'s POV:

Feeling Ink so close to me without the pain was nice and comfortable, fitting into the hug perfectly. He smiled at this and rubbed my back, causing me to further relax. "We want you to choose between one, two, or three. Think you can do that?" numbers? I suppose but what does this have to do with what was just suggested? I'm still feeling embarrassed about it but I wouldn't mind either of the options, especially if both of them are actually agreeing to something on this. I looked at Ink and he smiled wider, almost mischievously before he whispered soothingly "take your time, we still have hours for this dream to collapse and you to wake up" those words give me a calming feeling, I don't have to rush into anything and I looked to Nightmare and saw him nod in agreement. When I saw Dream, I couldn't help the giggle for he was literally vibrating on the spot and had his hands clenched close to his clothed ribcage, big stars in his eyes. He looked like a kid who got candy and was told to stand still during a sugar rush!

I hug Ink tighter and nod "thanks...I'll choose soon, I promise" he only chuckled along with Nightmare, knowing that I'm just stalling, I am way too shy for this kind of stuff.


	16. Make This Work, Focus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut but very light

After a while of contemplation, I made my choice even though I truly don't know what the numbers are about. "I guess....I'll choose three" I said with a hint of uncertainty but the flow of feelings through the link between me and Ink shocked me a bit. I looked up to see his expression was one of happiness and relief, what did that number represent? "You heard her Nightmare, three is the number" I heard grumbling and looked over to see Nightmare being dragged away by Dream, them both poofing into thin air. A hand to my chin brought my attention back to Ink and I couldn't help the heat creeping onto my face as he smiles softly and leans down, closer and closer before capturing my lips in a kiss, causing shockwaves of tingles go through me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, blushing darker. 

His hands wandered to my back and pushes me and him towards the only bed in here, not even breaking the kiss as he trailed his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance which I gave without any hesitation. My mind was going hazy but I could faintly register that my back was now against something soft. I let out an involuntary moan and I watched his eyelights turn to big multicolored hearts that I found adorable! I leaned out of the kiss slowly to catch my breath as he chuckles lightly and breathlessly, leaning down against my neck and sending even more tingles that had me shivering. His teeth were grazing across just slightly. "(y/n)....i-is this alright?" he asked with an uncertain tone and I could only nod and pull him closer by the front of his vest, knowing I can't help the begging tone crawling through my words "pl-please don't stop, I I liked it..." 

Nightmare's POV:

Looking down at her body, I could tell the soul didn't want to leave her side and I also knew I could possibly coax her out if I could just establish a link between our souls. Dream stood beside me and looked worried at what we were about to do but I just pat his back and grinned widely. "Nothing bad is going to happen with her in my care unless she wants to feel terror which is a likely no. So stop being such a drama queen" I slipped my hand away and put it to rest against her chest, feeling the tug of resistance from the small soul. I frowned slightly but sent my magic through carefully, didn't want to leave Ink trapped in her mind forever, she loves the guy as much as I know she loves me. K guess being soul mates has its benefits.

"Brother, let me try!" I didn't have time to answer before he reaches a hand down and puts it on top of mine, my eyesockets widening in shock as the small soul responded and came out as our hands pulled up, it seemed more willing to cooperate now, was it because she likes Dream more or because we have twice the power and knew we would have taken drastic measures? It twirled in thin air before pulsing brightly and I couldn't help but stare before I flipped my hand palm up and she just hovered over, spinning. This caused me to smile before it turned serious as I thought of what I had to do with Dream. "Alright, lets get to work" "ON IT!"

Ink's POV:

"pl-please don't stop, I I liked it..." her words and tone she used...she really wanted me to go further. I activated my magic and summoned my tongue, gliding it out and leaning flush against her as she gave out a shuddering gasp, I know she is sensitive on the neck. My hands moved from her back and to her waist slowly, beginning to take off her clothes, starting with her shirt, it was in the way. I could feel the heat against her face and neck but I didn't stop, I have to distract her after all. Though....I want to make it better than just a distraction, much nicer than my heat induced time though. When I got to her pants however, she squirmed and I kissed up to her jaw "was that uncomfortable?" I could feel her soul pulse when I said those words, she was safe and I would stop whatever I'm doing that made her feeling awkward. I heard her mumble and I grinned before nibbling on her neck, causing her to let out a small moan and to squirm, stuttering now. "I-I uh-Umm, the la-last time you di-did this, you had...pu-pulled out our souls..." 

She wants our souls to dance. I felt myself soar with joy at this, that one moment during my heat was actually the best. Her own soul rubbing against mine and causing a pleasant warmth and sending sensations through my body. I shivered and grinned wider and I tugged out her soul slowly "your wish is my command" I whispered to her and I watched her blush darker. I'll give her the pleasure she truly wants.

Dream Sans' POV:

I grit my teeth as I gathered my magic into one concentrated area around Aurora, yes I know her name, I know everyones from their hopes and dreams. It was hard to concentrate with my brother's magic there as well, sparking against each other. We never were meant to work together so closely with our magic. The form Aurora was taking was affected by both magic and genes, I just hope Nightmare will hold out a bit longer, he looks ready to collapse. Someone else was in the room and it broke my concentration as I worked on the eyes, causing my magic to collide with Nightmare's. I only heard a small grunt of pain as DimensionTale Sans came up behind me, no I gotta focus! The eyes, SHOOT THE EYES! Even if they were closed I could tell they weren't human eyes, I had hoped it wasn't permanently made but unfortunately, it was. Nightmare growls from his spot, focus not wavering as his magic weaves with the green soul of Aurora and my own, we are almost done. "DimensionTale, don't you have anything better to do than destroy a good body?" he snapped out, obviously pissed at the flaw.

I could hear the portal close before I could even realize he was gone and I observed the form the green soul decided to take. It was breathtaking to say the least but I was quickly becoming embarrassed when I noticed she was naked "o-ohh gosh, uh-umm" my magic almost wavered, almost. I could hear Nightmare trying to suppress a laugh until he choked on it when we heard a heated moan. Suddenly, Aurora stopped out flow of magic short and we panicked, did we mess up? Was it too mu- ohhhh....OH! She was actually weaving the rest of the magic into threads! Clever girl we have here and Nightmare seemed shocked before it turned into one of his grins he does when he wins something. "I have never seen a soul do that in their own" awe was evident in my voice until I felt a blush come back from another louder moan of Ink's name from the couch, oh I am not one for that kind of love, its soo embarrassing! Nightmare was trying to watch Aurora but his attention kept going back to you, his own blush covering his entire skull.

Aurora had stopped her work and the body began falling but Nightmare caught it just in time and beckoned her soul over "nice and easy there Aurora..." he said it soo calmly I almost couldn't believe this was my destructive brother, WOWIE things sure do change! I watched him gently push Aurora into her new body but she was hesitating, why? I frowned in worry but Nightmare whispers encouraging words "everything will be fine, don't worry, I got ya" this scene was so cute! I should have brought Swap!!


	17. Error Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just want to say- the next chapter is the end of this part  
> I will be making another story later but here ya go
> 
> you can find the original here - https://www.quotev.com/story/8246847/Soulful-Mix

Error's POV: (finally, amiright?)

Ugh, everything hurts except my eyesockets. How long have I been asleep? I looked around, buzzing with new energy. It seems she had left, at least she was kind enough to leave me on a bed of my own strings. I got off them, finding my balance after my legs felt like they were going to give way. I have to look up how they're doing.  
Finally, I was able to stand and walk around a bit, deciding to just make a portal there. What I saw....was very strange and utterly confusing. Two unknown skeletons were in your home, cradling what looked to be a human girl but the data shows half monster. What the hell did I miss out on?! Okay, first of all, I need to know how long I've been fucking asleep, I couldn't have been that lazy, could I have? Or maybe it was the magic drain caused by the souls tearing out of me and the void. I stepped out of the void, feeling very irritated, looking from one skeleton to the next before spotting you on the couch. "Wh-h-h-hat t-t-th-the hell i-i-i-is all of th-h-h-his?!" my voice was glitching out from the emotions I was experiencing. A hand went to my shoulder and I turned around quickly, eyesight being covered by error signs "Error, your back!" it was Ink, he knew that voice anywhere. I tried clearing away the Error signs but it just wasn't happening "t-t-tell me wh-wh-whats going o-o-o-on" it was a demand, seeing all these new people around was very disconcerting in his sleep muddled skull.

"Everything is alright Error, how about I explain this to you in detail while waiting for y/n to wake up" that sounded nice, nice and simple if I didn't smell some sort of arousal from her from here, what the fuck. Ink herded me somewhere close to the couch and began to explain. "Okay soo, you must know that Y/N made it back to here but what you don't know is what happened, right?" I nodded as my vision cleared up. The two skeletons were staring at me in surprise and I sent them a glare which the purple eyed one sent back. "Okay so....I was kidnapped by Nightmare before she came back."

"And where is this Nightmare?" I grumbled out but the two skeletons before me rubbed the back of their skulls and I rose a brow bone before it finally clicked. "One of YOU is Nightmare then?" the dark clothed skeleton huffed and gave me another glare. "Ya, what of it glitchy" he spat. This one must be Nightmare but what of the other? "Come now brother, I don't think he meant to be offensive" so twins...grand, twin glitches I feel like destroying even now.

"So as I was saying, I was kidnapped by Nightmare here but...well I guess you could say y/n and Dream, finding out that Nightmare...." he stopped, seeming to try and find the right word. Nightmare piped in with his own response, still looking grumpy "second soul mate". I chuckled dryly "no one can have two soul mates bub and who is the half human?" he was slowly getting pissed and I saw something unusual, black beginning to form around him. "Brother!" Dream chides, looking stern. Nightmare switched his gaze between me and Dream and I gave a smug grin that he twitches an eyesocket at before finally relenting and going back to normal. Now I know this skeleton, didn't know he even WAS a skeleton in the first place, he reminded me of a squid. Unfortunately, they were needed and even now they are and so, I can't kill them.

Ink smiled instantly, looking more proud than anything "that is Aurora, our daughter" I glitched and sputtered incoherencies. "Error?" Ink asked, concerned but I wasn't listening. Oh good gods, why didn't I see this after that one time, ONE TIME! How in the hell did she give birth without dying as well?! I blanked out for a couple of minutes, rebooting after soo much information but not enough answers. "Oh gosh, he took in too much, it's kind of funny really" Ink chuckled and Dream and Nightmare joined in. Fucking glitches....okay kinda good glitches....for now.

A squeak was heard and they all froze in surprise, looking at the bundle in Nightmare's arms, eyelights staring at me. Aurora was awake.

Aurora's POV:

(a/n: who here was waiting to know what Aurora thought? Hehe) that looked like a mean skeleton compared to the ones mom liked, daddy was fine with him though but he made me feel nervous. "Error, say hi to Aurora" daddy replied, giving me an encouraging smile. The two nice skeletons holding me sat me upright and I looked up at them curiously. They both looked the same except their clothes, they look pretty.

The darker one gave me a pretty smile, I remember they helped me with something but I can't remember what. His arms were pretty comfy though and I didn't try standing as they greeted me "hello Aurora" "HI LITTLE ONE!" "Hey new glitch" the two and daddy glared at the mean skeleton and I tried to contain a giggle but it didn't work. Is this my full family? Where was mom?

I looked to what they called a couch and noticed she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful like that. I wonder if I can join her, she looks like the is very comfy but not as comfy as it would be in this persons arms, he makes me feel a bit safe too. "Can you speak Aurora?" the skeleton asked, seeming to be searching for something worriedly. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a squeak and I blinked, thinking of what to say.

"Maybe she can't yet, some monsters have known to have that problem in the beginning" the bright skeleton suggested and the comfy skeleton nodded, understanding in his eyelights. "Why don't you get a bit more sleep Aurora, when you wake up, maybe your mom will be up as well" I nodded weakly, feeling drowsy anyways. Everything is so big here but oh so small at the same time. They began to whisper as I drifted off, shifting closer to the comfy skeleton that radiated with warmth and something else that I ignored.


	18. A Happy Birth(day)

Everything was blurry when I felt something small in my arms as I woke up, looking down at a covered up bundle, small and genuine. Everything was coming together nicely that I could figure out who this little bundle of joy was, Aurora. I couldn't see past the tears but I felt Nightmare leaning on my left side and Ink right in front of me on the floor, smiling with that look full of love and happiness. There was just one thing that was different and weird about this scene, Dream. He was bouncing off the walls with rotating star-like eyelights and squealing. Nightmare was watching his brother with interest, unable to really comprehend his over the top excitement.

I let out a childish giggle at the scene and kissed the top of Aurora's head, causing her to shift in my arms. Nightmare seemed to be staring at Aurora so I let him hold her while I brought Ink up onto the couch in my lap and I'm instantly hugged. I felt him nuzzle against my neck and an indescribable joy just radiating from his soul that tells me he is the happiest he has ever been. "I never thought I would have a family like this" he whispers and I hug him tight, huffing out a laugh "you men are more emotional than us women, I swear" I joked. But he takes it more seriously and rushes to pull back from the hug with a pout. "Am not!" Error pipes in with a "are too ya glitch."

Dream laughs at this and I just shake my head in amusement. I noticed that Nightmare has been quiet lately and I turned my head to see him staring at Aurora with a joyful and fascinated expression as he held her carefully, like he was holding a porcelain doll. "How does life like this happen?" he says quietly with awe and wonder, touching along Aurora's head. "Magic" was my comment, giving a cheeky grin as he playfully glared. "We may need to get her some clothes though, I'm surprised we didn't think to go and do that but I guess with all this chaos we went through, we didn't have time" Ink was right there, now I feel bad because I didn't even read up on how to take care of her.

"I NEED BOOKS!" I exclaimed loudly, enough to jolt Error from where he was leaning on the opposite wall, loud enough that Dream heard over his excessive laughter and get Ink to flinch. I gave him my biggest grin in reassurance and Dream was instantly at my side next to Nightmare "I KNOW I KNOW! WHY DON'T WE TAKE TURNS TAKING CARE OF AURORA WHILE YOU READ ALL THE BOOKS IN NIGHTMARE'S LIBRARY! HE HAS SOO MANY!" his childish tone was nice but....ALL the books? "Dream, I don't think I can read too many books all at once" I said nervously.

Nightmare was quick to rescue me from the insane plan "she is NOT going to read all of those! I'll go and pick the right ones out, you guys stay here and watch Aurora, got me?" he said sternly, handing Aurora to Ink who looked surprised but took her. I got Ink off my lap and went onto Nightmare's as he gave a wink and darkness was the last I saw as he used his magic to take us to a door leading to his realm.

Ink's POV:

Well that was different but I suppose she does need to learn, as do me and Nightmare. "Hey Dream, do you have-" my question was cut short when something began playing a song. Where....was that coming from? "HEY DOES ANYONE HEAR THAT?" Dream asked suddenly, whipping his skull about in confusion. Error began glitching out a bit with frustration, looking to be hating the cute song as he brought out his screen he used to change and check things, scrolling through with an angry demeanor before he stopped. "Did you find something Error?" I asked, completely confused but calmed. This song was making him sleepy.

"Its the new gli- err...the brat" he said as he pointed towards Aurora. How could that be when she was asleep? I felt through the connection but found nothing but a soothing calm that came with a comfortable sleep until I found an underlying feeling of barely used magic that was hard to notice unless you were truly looking. I let out a laugh of relief, feeling myself smiling widely at the first use of magic, and it was controlled too! It usually takes months and even years to control ones magic but she is doing it on her first day?

"How is she doing it soo quickly?" Dream asked with a bit of curiosity along with worry. Why would he be worried about that? "I don't know but....maybe it's like me, I was instantly able to use my ability ever since I was conscious. The anti void was certainly not the best place to be but there was a benefit, you couldn't hurt anyone near you if your magic did go out of control. From the looks of things, Aurora's magic is music based?" I commented, mind becoming fuzzy from the music playing like a lullaby of sorts, how is everyone else still fine? "Ink, let go before you fall asleep!" Error exclaimed but I didn't want to, cradling her close as I swayed to the music, eyesockets slowly closing before I was out like a light, the music taking on a softer tune.

Nightmare's POV: 

There was something musical in my soul but I ignored it in favor of teaching y/n the basics of caring for the child. "So it requires both parents to care for the child and one needs to keep the child safe while the other preserves the magic and makes sure it doesn't go out of control?" she asks, confusion setting in. "Yes, without the one parent keeping the child from going out of control, they could hurt themselves or those around them, it is crucial to teach them before hand" I stated straight from my knowledge from reading.

Again I paid attention to that song that was resonating through my bones and I twitched, feeling like it was from Aurora in the form of me and my brother's magic. This was interesting, could she be using her magic already? It was giving off a serene but dark song that resounded with my soul. "We should get back immediately, I think someone is having fun" I say with a chuckle and you gave a confused look before nodding and getting up. I wrapped an arm happily around her waist and she leaned into me. I blushed but hid it easily as my magic flares weakly. As soon as we were back, it looked like everyone was asleep shockingly enough, even Dream was.

I let out an irritated growl and let go of y/n to wake everyone up, knowing exactly what happened when I heard the sound coming from a sleeping Aurora "get up you idiots! Your supposed to have put your guard up!" I spat out, jabbing Dream and Ink in the skulls as y/n went to wake up Error. Ink was instantly awake after that and he scrambles upright with circles for eyelight shapes. "Shoot! I didn't think this was going to happen" he says as he rubs his eyesockets. I laughed at the absurdity of this situation, loving how everyone but he and y/n fell asleep soo easily, even now. I'm beginning to suspect that Dream fell asleep on his own however when he stayed asleep even after that, snoring loudly. "She has a nice ability, wouldn't you say Ink" I whispered with fascination at me and my brother's work wove into her own magic. Ink nods as he strokes her little head which makes her magic work even more.

I guess this will be an interesting few years away from my realm. Just to watch over and teach this little girl her magic.


End file.
